Soren
Soren Soren is the son of Starlight and Ash. He is the older cousin of Cody, half-brother of Nina, step-son of Mark, and step-brother of Flare. He first appeared as an egg where he later hatched from near and at the end of the Legend of Ember '' comic. He is the main character of a fan comic by a DeviantArt member LightningDraco called ''Soren's Path. Appearance Soren is usually depicted as a light blue dragon with a light green underbelly and pale blue parts of wings. He has orange eyes with pupils looking like thick, black slits. He inherits brown dark hair from his mother and a dark blue mask-like marking over the upper half of his face, similar to his father. He is sometimes seen as a slightly bulky body build, similar to his cousin Cody. Personality Backstory Soren's Path Soren first appears here as a preteen and gets yelled at by her mother, Starlight, for hitting the ball around so recklessly. He asks her what her problem is and she explains about when she confronted her "friends", Angel, Blue, Ash, and Ember when she kidnapped Ash's daughter, Nina. In this flashback, Starlight briefly mentions about who the Shadow Warriors are and Nina's marking on her head may associate with those monsters. She tells her son how she confessed that she still loved Ash, but he said that he doesn't love her anymore. Taken by shock from this sudden rejection, she reluctantly gave back his child, remarking that "just because it's just a 'one-time' thing, it doesn't mean he gets to leave without consequences". Soren mentions to his mother that he actually met dragons his age called 'Nina' and 'Cody' and rants on about the fact that Nina was so happy to meet him, but Cody only stared at him, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Starlight reminds him that that Cody's no better than him and has no right to judge and despise him without reason. She says that if the pink dragon can't change his attitude, then she will deal with him herself. Shocked, Soren assumes that she will try to harm Cody and Nina when she gets her chance. The bigger green dragon comforts him and assured that she won't do anything to kill the dragonets. The little dragonet then asks if there is any connection between him and Nina due to a strange, familiar atmosphere between them. While outside, Cody and his sister Mira spots Soren approaching him and he mumbles and rolls his eyes before shielding Mira by standing in front of her. Soren tries to talk to the pink dragon, but he snaps back at him, saying that he doesn't want to ever talk to him. The blue dragon blethers on asking questions on why he's acting hateful towards him, but Cody yells and pins him down, making Mira yell out his name. He threatens to tear Soren into shreds if he sees him associating with anyone he knows and voices of Starlight echoed in Soren mind, forcing to push him off with his hind legs, making him fling and land on his back. Mira stops and tries to reason with him before he could rip his own cousin apart. After a little bit a persuading, Soren gets off of Cody and leaves to his usual place to find his peace of mind: a small beach nearby his home.